


save your first and last dance

by brunettereader



Series: brunettereader drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Keith plops down on the sidewalk, too tired and hot to keep walking. Despite the exhaustion creeping through his body, he's so damn happy.It is, after all, Pride.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: brunettereader drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	save your first and last dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/).
> 
> Title comes from the song "BWU" by Tegan and Sara.

Keith plops down on the sidewalk, too tired and hot to keep walking. Despite the exhaustion creeping through his body, he's so damn happy.

It is, after all, Pride.

This is his fourth Pride with his group of friends. Shiro and Adam had dragged him out the first year, and he'd quickly become fast friends with the group as a whole. There's Pidge, who is a lovely, spitfire ace. Hunk is pan, but his girlfriend Shay is super straight and super awesome. Allura is their lipstick lesbian, who brought her girlfriend Romelle for the first time this year. 

And then… there's Lance.

The first year, they'd bickered. Turns out, Keith had a class with Lance, and he… may have _accidentally_ ignored him. Possibly. After Lance hit on him. But how was he supposed to know the guy was bi!?

That all changed during that first Pride, when some dick started yelling at Pidge about how ace spec people weren't _technically_ LGBT. Pidge could have defended herself, but Keith and Lance didn't give the douche a chance. They eviscerated the guy.

At the end of the day, Lance had asked him on a date. 

He'd said yes immediately.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Now, he's sitting on a sidewalk after the parade while the rest of the group figures out their next move. He's kicking some rainbow confetti on the street when he feels something cool press against the back of his neck, under his braid.

"Babe, drink some water," Lance says as he sits down next to him. "You're looking a little hot." He winks at him, but Keith can tell when his boyfriend is concerned.

Keith takes the bottle of water and drains it in one go. He tosses the water bottle into an open trash can and then leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Tired?" Lance asks as he rests his head on the top of Keith's.

"Yeah," he answers. "You know I love Pride, but all the people…"

"They wear you out," Lance finishes.

Keith nods. He closes his eyes and lets the conversation of his friends and the steady presence of Lance wash over him.

He's broken from his reverie when Lance nudges him carefully. 

"Hey," he says. "I got you something."

Keith opens his eyes. From Lance's other side, he pulls up a bouquet of rainbow-dyed daisies. Keith smiles.

"You don't have to do this every year, you know," he says as he takes the flowers from Lance. Despite his words, he carefully touches the petals.

He _loves_ these flowers. Lance had gotten him a bouquet of rainbow daisies during their first Pride together. Last year, he did the same thing, but he tied a key to his apartment in the twine holding them together before shyly asking Keith to move in with him. 

"I don't mind," Lance says. "You love them."

Keith nods as he buries his face in the petals. "It's going to be hard to top last year's bouquet," Keith replies as he looks back at his boyfriend.

Lance chuckles nervously, reaches to grip the back of his neck. "Well, I'm hoping I can beat it this year," Lance mutters.

Keith scrunches his face up, suddenly confused. "What do you mean?" he asks as he looks down at the stems, searching the twine.

When he finds it, he gasps.

There, tied up in the twine is a simple silver band with blue inlay.

"Lance," Keith breathes out. "Is this—"

Lance reaches for the flowers. "Let me say this first," he says as he carefully undoes the twine and pulls the ring off. He holds it out to Keith, and Keith wraps both hands around Lance's before nodding.

"Keith," Lance starts. "When I first saw you four years ago, I was struck immediately by how _beautiful_ you were. You instantly captured my heart. And then, I got to know you. The way you instantly defend people, even if you barely know them. Your patience with me and letting me be my loud self. Your mind, which never stops looking for solutions to problems. Your soul that feels like the missing half of mine. Your kind and giving heart, which loves me harder and harder every day."

Lance swallows, and Keith's eyes well with tears. Their friends have stopped talking, probably waiting with bated breath, but Keith only has eyes for _his Lance._

"I want to spend the rest of my days with you," Lance continues. "I want to wake up next to you every morning and curl up beside you every night. I want to be a parent with you. I want to go to a hundred more Pride parades with you. But, most importantly, I want to spend every day falling more and more in love with you."

Keith squeezes Lance's hands tight, tight, tight. Lance swallows. They both know what's coming next, but they want to savor this moment.

Finally, Lance speaks.

"My partner in crime, my starshine, my one and only, the love of my life," Lance says. "Keith, will you marry me?"

The tears spill over Keith's cheeks as he nods vehemently. "Yes," he replies earnestly. "Yes, yes, _yes_."

Lance laughs, and his tears spill over, too. He slides the ring onto Keith's finger before surging forward and kissing him hard.

Behind them, their friends erupt into cheers and shouts of, "They're getting married!"

Keith and Lance pay them no mind, too busy wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
